You were meant to be mine
by Titanreader
Summary: When all was said and done, Bo was left standing infront of her choices and decisions, only then realising her actions affected more than just her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN; So I have spent the better part of the past few months avoiding angsty stories, but most of you guys are all for it. Man! lesbians are masochists, aren't we? But since I have written angst before I'm sure I can do it now.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Lauren didn't realise the implications of her servitude when she signed those dotted lines eight years ago. That didn't mean the smart doctor didn't understand her life wasn't going to be the same. Lauren had stayed up the night in her detaching-ly sterile new home. No, not home. Place of residence, a cage. Anything but a home. Home is warm, this place was chilling to the bones despite the heater. In an attempt to fool herself the blonde had bought a few home-y items, but it did nothing other than mis-match the décor.

The woman had loved and won with her science, the woman had loved and lost with the succubus. It was as simple as it sounded. No complications, no grey area, no deeper insight. It was just that. Loss. She knew this from the first moment her fingers had slid down the fae's spine, and uncharacteristically Lauren went against all reason and doubts and persued this- what was it she had with the brunette? Love? Lust? Something greater? She didn't know. For a while she had fooled herself into thinking the succubus could be sustained in a monogamous relationship with a human. After that illusion was broken down, Lauren fooled herself into thinking that Bo was capable of maintaining an emotional commitment to her, but Bo loved many, and sometimes Lauren wasn't at the top of that list.

The doctor sighed as she heard the centrifuge slow down. Tara must have slipped in while she was lost in the disaster with her recently broken relationship with Bo. Noting the time on her wrist watch Lauren turned around to question her intern's early arrival only to be met by an unfamiliar face. There stood a woman in a very breezy dress, dangerously near to her precious equipment. Lauren swallowed down the urge to wail 'mine!' like a spoiled child. Instead she walked towards the woman who finally turned and smiled at the doctor. It was kind. Something the blonde hadn't seen in along time.

"Can I help you?"

All she really wanted to do was lure this woman away from her centrifuge.

"Yes, my name's Kelly. I'm looking for Dr. Miranda."

Her hair was all the way to the top of her waist. A good thick volume of brunette mane laying over her shoulder to the front of her torso.

"Yes, her office is on the first floor, but she has yet half hour left to report in to work."

The stranger cocked her head to the side studying the blonde curiously before nodding and thanking the doctor. "Strange." Lauren muttered after the woman had left.

* * *

Having worked a long day, Lauren rolled her neck to the sides from her stool at her station. Her back already complaining from the long hours bent over her study. From her coat pocket, the doctor's phone vibrated with a familiar ringtone. Sighing, she swiped and brought it to her ear.

"Hey."

It had been too long, but not long enough. Lauren had craved to hear the familiar voice of the woman on the other side of the line, and it still made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"Bo."

"I miss you, Lauren."

The succubus was clearly drunk. Her words slurring into incoherence.

"You called it off, Bo."

There was silence for a while, their breathing only heard. Until the line went dead. Lauren pulled the phone away and stared at the picture on her call screen. It was of Bo, in her apartment back when she was a slave of the ash. Before the entire Taft debacle. Oh how oblivious she was to all this pain, or just too foolish to acknowledge it. All she remembered was how insanely happy she had felt those first few months of their fragile commitment. Bo was so attentive, so chivalrous.

"What went wrong?"

It was a broken whisper, before she tucked her stuff away to call it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely light out when the blaring beep of Lauren's pager went off. The doctor grunted in her sleep, rolling over to pick the small device from her night stand. Golden locks tangled over her face as she peered through to read the pager. There was an emergency. Baby Lisa from the NICU had started to seize again.

White. That was one thing she made sure her clinic hallways weren't painted of. Instead a leisure blend of oak brown and cream, but the rooms were a total picture reminder of her lab in the light compound. It hadn't taken long for Lauren to stabilise the infant before retreating back to her office. Until yesterday the team of medical professionals were sure they had removed the prematurely and accelerated growth of mass from the child brain but just a few hours later another episode was not in the list of foretold recovery process.

The doctor went through every procured result, nothing indicated the rapid re-burst of the mass in

Lisa's frontal lobe. Infact, according to the scans, Lisa should have been lost to them by now. Lauren was tired. This was the worst part of being a doctor. You go through years of medical training with a dream of one day making people's lives better. The mentor in her residency year had told Lauren several times through the years that she couldn't save everyone. Yet, it was in times of these hopelessness that she truly felt all those years slaving over her text books were futile.

Picking up her phone, the blonde had yet to change her display picture. It was of her and Bo, standing into each others arm. Behind them a poorly painted infrastructure.

* * *

"Lauren, I can't see baby."

Hearing the excited giggle from her girlfriend, the succubus smiled through her frown as the blonde led her by the hand, blindfolded. Bo clutched her hand tighter as she stumbled a few times, until Lauren took her by the waist and led them to their destination.

Once they stopped. The doctor slid behind the brunette and slowly opened the knot, before pulling the cloth away. Bo blinked a few times trying to adjust to the sudden exposure of light before her eyes settles on the building infront. It was the crack shack. That was not it, the blonde had not only rebuilt the collapsed part from an incident a few months ago and painted it, but she had build a small wooden fence that ran through the front part. Bo could see a few greens planted on both side of the bricked path to the door.

"Happy Birthday, Bo."

Lauren turned the woman, who was still staring at the renovation. Lauren cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss.

"I know we're always gonna be stuck doing some fae rescuing, but that doesn't mean you can't have your dream, Bo."

There was something she saw in the brunette's face that Lauren couldn't understand, but soon got distracted by the tears that slid down the succubus' cheeks. The blonde drew her girlfriend into a tight embrace and Bo held her so tight, as if she was sinking and Lauren was the ledge to the shore.

"I love you."

Nothing could beat that confession, the blonde agreed as she buried her face into the brunette's neck.

* * *

Bo put the large bottle of unknown liquor down as she scrolled through her picture gallery. It was too painful watch these memories that reminded of what she no longer had. There was nothing she could do now. No amount of brooding or drunken calls could fix her shitty life.

"Come back to bed."

The feed from last night, or was it the night before that, she couldn't remember and neither did she care. The succubus got up unsteadily and crawled up the woman's body before letting herself drown into what her nature had gifted her.

* * *

"Dr. Lewis."

Lauren looked up from the text she was currently going through in Trick's parting gift. It was the woman from the clinic. Kattie? Karina? What was her name? As if reading Lauren's inner turmoil, she re-introduced herself.

"Kelly."

Lauren smiled and nodded when Kelly pointed to the seat beside her. The doctor closed her books before tucking them into her bag.

"Did you get Dr. Miranda the other day?"

Kelly waved over Mark, who scurried away from a leering older woman to attend them.

"Oh yes. I bumped her just as she was getting in."

* * *

Bo entered the establishment. Her hands trembling as she wiped them across her waist. It had been days since she had been to the Dahl, and the first site that greeted her was a Godly glowing Lauren with her head propped to the side, smiling at the woman who sat beside. The blonde nodded along to whatever the woman was chatting her up with. Lauren looked genuinely interested in what the woman was saying, but that was not what dropped Bo's heart to her stomach. It was the fresh line of golden glow around the woman who was obviously interested in the doctor. From the looks of it, the doctor was willingly being charmed into the stranger's advances.

Bo immediately turned around and exited through the door she came in through. The trembles in her hands increasing with a vigour. God! I need a drink.

* * *

Lauren felt something travel up her neck. The blonde turned around to check the entrance for what she suspected, but found a swinging door.

"What's wrong?"

Kelly asked with curious concern on her face. Lauren shook her head and asked the woman to continue telling her the tales of her time with the Marie Curie.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Hey. So to clear confusion, this story starts from a few months after season 5 is over. I'm not gonna give away much, you'll learn enough with the progression of the story.**

* * *

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Lauren ducked her face as the heat travelled up her neck and spread till the tips of her ears. It had been a while since anyone had looked at her in the way Kelly was at the moment. Like she was the only being that were worth the entirety of their attention. Like there was no one other than her. The way Bo used to look at her.

The doctor cleared her throat as she slid onto the stool next to the Phoenix, which Lauren had learned within the first minutes of their meet.

"Thank you."

Lauren had been in a weird mood the entire day. She had attended an award ceremony, once again awarded for yet another achievement. It was nice to have her work being paraded, it was something she was definitely proud of, but the empty chair beside her reminded her of the succubus' absence in her life today, and the day when Bo had left her hand, only for Taft to take it, but ofcourse with thorns.

"What's the special occasion?"

Despite finally having someone to talk to Lauren was hesitant to yet share parts of her. The award was intimate for her. It brought about a vulnerability that people were not privileged to. It brought out her warm love for science and her work, which people usually thought was reserved for her colder side.

"Oh! Just a VIP's birthday party."

They sat in silence a while Lauren was lost in her thoughts until the brunette spoke. Her eyes cast down in a shy manner.

"I was thinking if you'd like to go out sometime with me, you know like on a date?"

At first Lauren stayed silent, caught off guard. She stuttered to respond until finally breathing out heavily. There was no way to this other than directly.

"Kelly, I-"

Lauren looked away from the hopeful expression. Here was an amazing woman asking her out, and she couldn't even do it. She couldn't reach out and hold the hand that was promising to heal her.

"Kelly, you're an amazing person, and I really want to say yes, because I really do like you."

"but?"

"But I'm still in love with someone else."

Kelly nodded with a sad, yet understanding smile. The phoenix placed her over Lauren's squeezed them reassuringly, and Lauren could see in that moment. She could see how much Kelly adored her, and Lauren really wanted to say yes, but every time she closed her eyes, it was the succubus she saw. She couldn't do that to an amazing person like Kelly. Lauren herself had been subjected to that. To having your partner be in your arms, but constantly be tortured by the thought of someone else in their mind. It was a horrible feeling. A feeling she wouldn't put Kelly or anyone else through.

"I know that you need time to heal and forget, and I'm here through that. And when the time comes I'll ask you again. 'Cause you are someone worth waiting for and no. No expectations."

She smiled at the blonde.

"I promise to be patient."

Yes, Lauren was truly a mess to having turned down such an amazing woman.

* * *

"Hey."

Bo turned around at the sound of the doctor, who the succubus noticed looked mouth watering-ly gorgeous. Lauren was standing there, a hip propped against her camaro. The sun setting behind her, giving a dramatic golden hue to her outline. To the brunette she truly looked like an angel.

"Lauren."

The brunette breathed out. Her hand reaching forward to touch the blonde, but before she could, Lauren broke into billion pieces. Floating apart like pixels.

 _ **This is what you do. You destroy everything good**._

Bo, with wide eyes, lurched forward, sliding off her car bonnet. She quickly scrambled to hold the pieces together. Her arms frantically trying to pull in the infinitely separated pieces together, but the tiny granules that she believed belonged to the love of her life, kept slipping away from her grasp, fusing away into nothing.

"No!"

If she could, Bo would have noticed the hysteria in her shout. If she could she would have noticed herself slipping into insanity. All she could feel is the abrupt jerk of her body from the bed, sweat soaked on her clothes through every pore. The succubus rubbed her face. She reached to pick her phone and called on speed dial.

"I miss you."

She heard her ex-girlfriend confess before she could utter a single word.

"Come over."

Bo did just that.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Please don't!"

Her back arching of the bed, sweat accumulated at the brows, eyes tightly shut. Bo didn't know how to escape. How to wake. Her dreams haunting as those screams of pleas pierced her ears. There was no end. Lifeless eyes stared back, screams turning into roars of burning flames.

Bo's eyes snapped open as she pulled in a large desperate and noisy breath into her oxygen devoid lungs. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as she frantically looked around. She was awake. The night mare was over. Slowly, the succubus unclenched her fists releasing the sheets. Pulling the covers off, the woman sat up, her legs yet to touch the cold tiled floor.

"Why?"

Bo's head jerked up at the sound. There she stood, the woman who haunted her dreams. Hair limply falling at the side of her face, unlike the last time she had seen her when those locks were rich with life and the skin was filled with colour. Bo shook her head and pushed herself back on the bed, legs kicking in front of her as she struggled to move as far away as possible, until her back hit the headboard. The succubus shook her head, sobbing as she covered her ears.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

She chanted to herself again and again, but this was not a dream and there was no waking.

"Bo."

Bo looked over at the door, where Lauren stood in her robe, and a bottle in hand. Concern clear on her face, she walked over to the succubus who was cowering on her bed. Lauren took the woman's wrists and pulled them from her ears. She noticed the succubus staring at the wall shaking her head, mumbling under her breath. The blonde took her face between her hands and turned the succubus to her.

"Bo, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Bo looked away from Lauren back to where the ghostly figure stood only to find no one. Her breath ragged, she looked around the room, no one was there. Her nightmares were literally coming to life. The succubus pulled back from the blonde and looked at the woman, before she climbed out of the bed and ran down stairs.

Lauren ran after her only to find the woman in her kitchen. Bo had found her scotch and was gulping it down, her trembling hands struggling to hold the glass steady. The liquor in it sloshing to the side and spilling over the rim.

"Bo?"

Lauren could hear the tremor in her own voice.

"Next time Lauren, if I am at your doorstep, don't open the door."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon. Lauren sat at her station enable to put her mind to work. She sat on her chair, mind stuck to the events from the morning. After Bo had left, despite her numerous attempts to keep the shaken up succubus, Lauren had gone about cleaning her house. The brunette had brushed her concerns, stating it was an intense nightmare. Lauren knew better. Bo had been suffering.

"Lauren."

Lauren was pulled out of her thoughts by the arrival of her new friend. Kelly made her way to the blonde, smiling as she strutted.

"You ready?"

The blonde held up her finger.

"Gimme a second let me pack up."

Kelly nodded and pointed over her shoulder to the waiting room. As the phoenix turned and exited her office, Dr. Miranda walked in with a file in hand. The doctor looked back at the retreating form of the woman before turning back to Lauren with a raised eyebrow.

"Who was that?"

Lauren nervously laughed as she pushed the files into her messenger bag.

"A friend."

The doctor pulled the straps of her bag onto her shoulder. She frowned as something clicked in her head.

"Don't you remember her? She was your patient. Came in looking the day we finished Lisa's surgery. Met you just as you got in the morning."

Miranda shook her head.

"Honey, I left for home at dusk after the operation, and didn't come back until the night shift. There was no way I met her."

For a while, Lauren stood there not sure what was happening. Kelly had clearly told her they had met.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I would definitely remember her."

What was going on around here. First Bo, now Kelly.

* * *

Bo sat on her worn couch, She had just returned from one of her cases. Her hands were trembling and heart was beating way too fast. The succubus took deep breathes trying to control herself. The veins in her arms were popping to the surface. She traced the one in the crook of her elbow, with her finger, all the way to her wrist.

There was a knock on the door. Bo bolted from her place on the couch. She released all the locks on the door and opened it to reveal a man.

"What took you so long?"

She moved to the side to let him in. Dyson removed his jacket and hung it on the back of the couch.

"The precinct was short of officers due to the holidays, so I had to take a 911 call in the area."

Dyson noticed the troubled expression on her face. Bo had been acting strange, he was worried about her. Dyson had guessed it was her breakup with the blonde, but her strange behaviour had started before that. He remembered clearly Lauren coming up to him, relaying her worry about her girlfriend. Dyson had assured her it was one of her broody phases. Three weeks later, they broke up. Although Bo had refused to acknowledge it, the break up had set her way too many paces back. It had greatly affected the succubus, she after all loved the doctor. Dyson didn't know what he could do. He tried talking to her but she always brushed him off.

"What's wrong Bo?"

Bo looked up at the blonde man. She knew she could trust him. Dyson was one who would give everything for the ones he cared for. He truly was the noble man he was said to be. She knew she could trust him.

"Dyson, will you do me a favour?"

"Are you in trouble?"

She sighed.

"Something like that."

"I need you to put a surveillance crew on Lauren. Without her knowing please. Or she won't agree."

The wolf frowned.

"What is it, Bo? Is she in trouble?"

Bo started to placate him, when he cut her off.

"She's my friend, Bo."

Bo smiled at the man. Initially their friendship confused her, but then she thought she should be thankful they weren't at each other throats. Later Bo began to resent their friendship. Although, they weren't close enough to rave on the weekends, the two deeply cared for each other. They were so alike. Both loyal and broody. An aura of mystery followed them. They shared something intimate, and Bo didn't like that a part of Lauren was more for some else than her, even though she realised what they shared was their love for her.

In this moment she couldn't be happier someone was there for her lover.

"I know, and that's why I've come to you Dyson. Because you're the only one I can trust her life with."

She took his hands in hers.

"Dyson. I trust you. I trust that you will protect her no matter what."

"What's going on, Bo?"

"Just promise me."

Dyson nodded his head.

"I will. You know I will."

* * *

Just as Bo had predicted, Lauren hadn't listened to her.

"I told you not to open the door for me."

She breathed into the blonde's neck. Her hot breath hitting the doctor's skin. Lauren had her hands pressed into the Bo's back, as the brunette worked inside of the doctor. Lauren groaned as her head lolled back.

"Why'd you come then?"

Bo pushed her hips, making her fingers go deeper. The blonde's night gown was pulled to her waist, one leg around Bo, as the succubus thrust inside the blonde.

"I haven't yet."

She was so deep inside her. Every spot exposed to her ministrations. It was difficult for Lauren to catch her breath. The doctor could feel her lips swollen and bruised from the force the brunette attacked her when she let her in.

"You know what I mean."

Lauren could feel the drop of sweat that trailed down her stomach, from the heat of their contact. Bo nipped her bottom lip, before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. Hard. Her finger tip finally rubbing the spot inside of the blonde, that made her buck against her.

"I couldn't stop myself."

The succubus pulled back from the patch of skin on Lauren's neck, she was violently sucking on. Bo smirked when she could see the slight bruise beginning. Flattening her tongue on the forming hickey, she licked it to lessen the sting.

"I needed you."

Lauren threaded her finger into the dark locks, her hips still moving with the brunette. She pulled the succubus back and kissed her hard. Her lips already burning from the previous ministrations, but Lauren ignored and just kissed her harder.

"If you miss me so much-"

Her back arched, hand gripping Bo's shoulder hard, as she climaxed. Her breath ragged she opened her eyes to see the brunette stare down between them, at her hand still inside the blonde.

"- come back to me."

Bo looked up at the blonde. She leaned forward and kissed her slowly, for the first time that evening, since she pushed in through the door.

"I can't."

Before Lauren could say something. Bo was gone through the door she had come through.

* * *

Outside, the succubus walked to her car with unsteady legs. Her back pocket vibrated. It was Dyson's call.

"It's done."

She heard through the phone.

"What's the activity report right now?"

"You just left her apartment."


End file.
